In some map rendering systems every element associated with the current zoom level is shown, e.g. rendered. These map rendering systems do not differentiate whether an element is non-relevant or relevant to the user. As a result, overlaying of additional elements such as user interface elements or information elements, such as pictures, video, or text may occur on top of relevant elements occluding the user's view of these relevant elements.
Other map rendering systems are programmed to render elements based on the context of the current activity of the user. For example, a context map rendering may display streets, sidewalks, over street walkways, paths, and points of interest to a user determined to be a pedestrian. In another example, a user determined to be on a transit system may show the transit schematic. The contextual map renders the relevant elements and deemphasizes the non-relevant elements, by differentiating the focus, color, and/or detail level of the elements, or by not rendering non-relevant elements.
The rendering of additional elements in some map rendering systems may reduce the size of the rendering area to render the additional element outside of the rending area. While this may prevent occluding map elements, it makes the rending smaller and harder for the user to use.